The Day we Met
by GSS
Summary: GippalXRikku, the first time they ever met was almost the last. R


~The Day we Met~  
  
~-~-~  
  
Silent as they may be I still love them with all of my heart, those desert flowers that grow near the oasis. I pick them every day as soon as I can get away from my father. He never pays attention to me since my mother and my aunt died, so I just go on without him. I picked a couple of the oasis flowers and then headed off again towards the cave where I stashed them all. But this time when I went into the cave the flowers where gone.  
  
"Huh?" I looked around but the flowers where nowhere to be seen, I sighed and placed the new flowers in a vase on the shelf. I sat down and looked at my book; this was the most peaceful place to be. Back at Home I could almost hear them calling for me, but I'm not going back, I don't think I want to go back.  
  
"Yr, cu drana'c dra uha fru'c paah biddehk dra vmufanc eh rana," said a voice that made me jumped I looked towards the voice to see a boy who was about a year older than me.  
  
"Who are you?!" I snapped getting upset that someone had found this place.  
  
"Ah, so you do speak English," he said leaning against the rocks.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled this time, I knew he was just fooling with my mind, "If you've come to take me back home forget it, I'm not going."  
  
"I wasn't planning to take you back, in fact I was wondering what you're doing here?"  
  
"Why should you care?" I turned away from him and I felt that he was laughing at me; I wanted to kill him right then and there.  
  
"Oui'na, Rikku ynah'd oui?"  
  
"Fro tu oui lyna?!" I snapped turning back to him.  
  
"Ha, just that you're father is in a mess without you he's searching the whole dessert for you," he said walking towards me.  
  
"You won't tell him will you?" I asked turning away from him.  
  
"Naw, if you don't want me too," he smiled, I laughed nervously, "He'd kill you if he ever knew."  
  
"I'm not afraid of your father," he said.  
  
"Heh, show off," I said, most of my people are afraid of what mite happen if my father gets mad.  
  
"So," he picked up the flowers, "You like the oasis flowers huh?"  
  
"Yeah, they're so pretty," I leaned on a rock, or what I thought was a rock until it made a sound. I screamed and jumped away from it. I felt him grab my wrist and push me to the exit of the cave.  
  
"Go!" he told me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just go, I'll take care of this fiend!"  
  
"No! You're no match!"  
  
"KU!"  
  
"HU!!" I yelled and ran past him and the fiend I picked up a rock and threw it at the Fiend as hard as I could, "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!!!"  
  
"RIKKU!!" The Fiend had turned to me and had lifted up its claw. I shut my eyes tight expecting the worse. I heard a fire let out by a gun it was his gun, I opened my eyes and the fiend had swiftly turned to him. I couldn't hold my tears back as I saw the fiend's tail smash into his left side hard. His gun had fallen to the ground and I quickly picked it up and aimed at the fiend and fired, it was the first time I had ever killed a fiend I watched in complete amazement as pryeflies flew off.  
  
"Hey," I ran over to him, I had no idea if he was alive or not I was 11 years old and completely in shock. There was a huge gash on his left eye from where the fiend had hit him.  
  
"OUI LYH'D TEA!!! OUI RANA SA OUI LYH'D, bmayca . . . tuh'd tea," I begged in tears, "You can't . . ." I placed my head in his chest and closed my eyes, "Please . . . wake up."  
  
~-~-~  
  
I woke up hours later back in my own bed where my father was sitting; I sat up and looked at him, my green eyes still red from the tears I cried.  
  
"Fro?" he asked me, I looked down not replying to him, "FRO!?"  
  
"It's because you never pay attention to me anymore, ever since my aunt and mother died you've barley spoken to me," I said still looking do at the blankets.  
  
"Rikku . . ." he touched my shoulder.  
  
"Tytto . . . E's cunno," I sobbed out the words; then I remembered him, "Tytto, where's the boy who was with me, is he alive, oh please tell me he is."  
  
"Rikku, That boy you where with didn't kidnap you?" my father asked.  
  
"What? No why?"  
  
"Well . . . he's alive but in jail."  
  
"WHAT, BUT HE'S INJURED!!!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"HE SAVED MY LIFE FATHER!!!" I yelled.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, please let him go," I asked gently.  
  
"Okay," he got up to leave.  
  
"And one more thing dad, I want to talk to him before he goes," he nodded and I got up and fallowed him.  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Is this what I get for saving our leaders daughter!" I heard his voice yell as my father and I walked down to the Prison cell.  
  
"Crid ib!" yelled the guard.  
  
"Open the door," my father said.  
  
"Yes sir," The door swung open and I was let in, "Rikku, you can tell him."  
  
"Okay," I nodded as the door closed behind me. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Your father doesn't treat your friends very nice," he said.  
  
"Friends? I don't even know your name," I said; there was and eye patch on the left side of his face.  
  
"My names Gippal," he said finally after all this.  
  
"Thank you," I said smiling.  
  
"Ah it was nothing," Gippal scratch the back of his head.  
  
"Oh I forgot," I simply went up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "And you're free to go."  
  
"Yeah," Gippal looked up at me a smiled, "Thanks"  
  
~-~-~  
  
Me: cute huh ^^  
  
Midnight: *pokes Gippal* he's funny  
  
Me: yup  
  
Al Bhed Translation:  
  
Yr, cu drana'c dra uha fru'c paah biddehk dra vmufanc eh rana - Ah, so there's the one who's been putting the flowers in here  
  
Oui'na, Rikku ynah'd oui? - You're, Rikku aren't you?  
  
Fro tu oui lyna? - Why do you care?  
  
KU! - GO!  
  
HU!! - NO!!  
  
OUI LYH'D TEA!!! OUI RANA SA OUI LYH'D, bmayca . . . tuh'd tea - YOU CAN'T DIE!!! YOU HERE ME YOU CAN'T, please . . . don't die  
  
Fro? - Why?  
  
Tytto . . . E's cunno - Daddy . . . I'm sorry  
  
Crid ib! - Shut up 


End file.
